When Strangers Meet
by frivolous-vixen
Summary: Sesshomaru's given a chance to be happy after meeting a young and spunky girl, does he take this chance or ignore it along with her? AU OneShot, Sesshomaru X OC. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, the OC belongs to me.

Well... This one is different. Kinda. Anyways, I wrote this like, two years ago. Well, started to write it, but I never finished it. I was looking through my stories and found it, was about to delete it but decided against it and... Here we are. I finished it. It has a completely different ending than what I was planning but, its better than deleting a perfectly good fic. *nods* So here you go, a Sesshomaru fanfic. Read it. Love it. Review it. XD

**Edit: Okay I just want to clear something up. The OC, Shiori, well... DAMMIT I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS A GIRL IN INUYASHA NAMED THAT! Seriously, I had totally forgotten about that little girl... -_- I got the name off a site that generates male and female Japanese names, which is very handy when I need them. I stumbled upon the name Shiori and fell in love with it. I did NOT know there was a girl, who happens to have white hair, in Inuyasha as is. Don't kill me! Seriously, I seen it when I was putting this up and it was near Sesshomaru's name where you pick the characters... I haven't seen Inuyasha in years and have forgotten some of the minor characters. Anyways please don't get pissy about it, its an honest mistake. Hell, I was shocked when I seen it. But I'm too lazy to go back and change everything. Plus I happen to have liked the way my OC ended up turning out... I always wanted an OC that had white hair and blue bangs... Plus Shiori is a really cool name that I had (thought!) was never used before... XP Now she had a different name before when I first started writing this, but the name I had on her was way popular, I've heard it many times over the years. And it just never stuck well with me... But Shiori fit perfectly and I had thought before I'd never heard of it... Sorry...**

* * *

The breeze was blowing softly against the trees. They sway as the leaves twirl around as if they were dancing. There he was, an inu daiyokai. Sesshomaru was standing in the breeze, looking over a cliff. His elegant beauty almost glistening in the setting sun. His long silver hair blowing in the wind. His cold eyes staring off to nowhere.

The painful memories of his past haunting him everywhere he goes. Yes, even Lord Sesshomaru had a past he tries to forget. Almost everyone in the world has some kind of past, but he, he had a past that made him wish he was dead...

"Lord Sesshomaru-Sama?" A little girl's voice is heard, coming closer to the mighty yokai. He looks over his shoulder, his bangs falling in front of those golden orbs, the very meaning of gold was in his eyes. "Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru speaks, his voice always in that monotone.

"I'm hungry.. And Master Jaken won't stop yelling at me." Rin pouts, as she walks up beside Sesshomaru. Looking up at him with her dark eyes, smiling as she always does, even when she was unhappy.

"Riiiiiiiin!" A screeching voice comes from the background. Belonging to none other than the annoying yokai Jaken. Behind him a great two headed dragon. Ah-Un was a kind and gentle dragon, and was equally annoyed of Jaken..

"Stop tormenting Lord Sesshomaru-Sama! He does not have time to be bugged by you!" The annoying toad yokai scolds the young girl. "Quiet Jaken." Sesshomaru growls at Jaken, telling him to hush, or else.. "Y-Yes m'Lord.." Jaken cowers down, backing up a bit. Sesshomaru turns and looks down at Rin, kneeling down to her level.

"Rin. If you are hungry, then take Jaken and Ah-Un to help you find food." He says, looking at her smile more, knowing he was as well going to follow. She always knew he would make sure she was safe. She looked up to her Lord Sesshomaru, her father.. She turns around and skips happily over to Ah-Un, climbing up on his back. The dragon seemed to smile, as it turned around and started walking; Jaken hurrying too. Sesshomaru stands back up, and looks once again over the cliff, then turning and walking after the three, quickly being in front, as he was the leader.

A few hours pass, Rin was full from her meal. Sesshomaru got up from his seat, as he sat down earlier while Jaken and Rin ate. "Rin. I'll be back later. Stay here with Ah-Un and Jaken." Sesshomaru speaks, as he leaves. His voice fading as he disappears. He walks for awhile, hoping to find some clues to lead him to Naraku. His eyes lowered somewhat, his thoughts clouding his mind. He cringes, and stiffens his body, trying to forget his past. 'Why? Why can't I forget?' Sesshomaru thinks, as he continues walking.

"Please! Someone help me! Please! Anyone!" A woman's voice comes from in front of him. He looks up, only to see a woman running toward him, he stops and watches her run right up to him. She runs behind him, and grabs his shoulder, looking over his Boa. He looks at her, glaring. Before he can protest against her touching him, the yokais catch up, and stop before the daiyokai.

"Hehehehehe.. You don't want that pathetic yokai now do you? Hehehehe. You look like someone who doesn't need something like her. Hehehe. Hand her over, and we wont be forced to eat you too.." The main yokai says, in a screeching and menacing voice. Sesshomaru only looks at the demon with that blank look on his face, no emotion, not fear, anger, hatred, or caring in his eyes.

"Move." He simply says to the horde of yokais. Not even blinking. "Hehehe. You seem as if you're confident in yourself. Hehehehe. Its one, against twenty-seven. Hehehehehe. Do you really believe you'll win? Hehehehe. Now hand over the wrench!"

The yokai screeches, glaring at the young woman behind the daiyokai in front of him. Sesshomaru doesn't even say another word, as he just lifts his right hand, his long and elegant fingers slightly hanging, and flicks his wrist. His Whip of Light appearing from his claws, and slaughters all twenty-seven yokais right there. The blood flying everywhere, as the yokais scream in pain. Then, silence; nothing left but the dismembered bodies of the yokais, blood dripping, and the silence of Death..

The young woman looks at the dead bodies, and at the daiyokai who helped her. His claws now blood covered, he lifts his hand to his lips, lightly licking the blood. The woman walks in front of him, and takes his hand. He only cocks an eyebrow, as she then licks his fingers. Her tongue running over his claws ever so softly, so gently. She cleans his nails of the blood, then lets go of his hand. The young woman licks her lips, and smiles at her "Hero".

"Thank you. You saved me. I owe you my life."

She says, her voice sounding like that of an angels. Sesshomaru doesn't say a thing, as he walks past her. She only turns, and follows. "At least let me know the name of my hero?" She says, walking beside him, looking at his beauty. Sesshomaru only huffs, not answering her. "Y'know.. I'm not going to stop following you. I still owe you." She says, a sly grin running across her lips. Sesshomaru rolls his eyes.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me your name, then I'll start. My names-" "I don't care." Sesshomaru cuts her off, as he slightly walks faster, in hopes of her to stop following. Doesn't work, as she as well quickens her pace. "Well, aren't you rude. You may not care, but I do. My names-" "I said I don't care. Now leave me alone."

Sesshomaru cuts her off again, now his voice slightly annoyed. She sighs, and only steps in front of him, bringing him to a halt. She grabs his shoulders and kisses his lips furiously. Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise. She lets go of him, and looks into his eyes. "Now do I have your attention?" She says in a sly and mischievous tone, a slight twinkle in her eyes. "Like I was saying before, my name is Shiori." Shiori says, a look of triumph on her face. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

Sesshomaru, still recovering from the previous kiss, stares at her. He sighs, and looks over her body. She had silver hair much like Sesshomaru's, though with light blue bangs. Her hair went past her hips, her dark blue eyes, almost being black, as if you were looking into pure darkness. Her clothing were quite torn and weathered, bruises were seen beneath her torn clothes, and some old scars were also noticeable. Among all this, she was obviously a beautiful young woman.

However, in her eyes, Sesshomaru could see not only the darkness, but the pain she held back. Shielding herself from the world. Just like himself.. "Lord Sesshomaru." He simply says to her, looking again over her body. She giggles, smiling up at her "Hero". An angel even.

"Sesshomaru eh? That's a strong name to hold. 'Killing Perfection'. That's a powerful name for a daiyokai." She says, scanning his face to see any emotions. She finds nothing. Sesshomaru rolls his eyes again, as he yet again walks past her. She only starts following him, again.. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Sesshomaru says in a annoyed voice, wishing she'd just leave.

"Nope. Not now. Thanks to you. I no longer have to be a slave." She says, in a happy tone. "You were being used as a slave?" Sesshomaru says in his monotonous voice. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Shiori looks at him, and starts to grin. "Yes. About two weeks ago, I was kidnapped by this hanyo and he made me 'serve' him." Shiori rolls her eyes, thinking that the hanyo that took her was only after a woman to please him.

"A hanyo?" Sesshomaru asks, stopping in his tracks. He then turns and looks at the young woman. "Yes that's what I said. A hanyo. What? Just because I'm a yokai I can defeat EVERY hanyo that comes along? NOT! He had these poisonous bugs and I'm not immune to poisons like other yokais are." Shiori says, almost irritated; a slight twitch forming in her left eye. Sesshomaru grabs her by the wrist, bringing her closer to him.

"Tell me. The name of this hanyo, what was it?" He says in a low and dangerous tone, a low growl erupting from his throat. The sound of a threat. Shiori clamps her eyes shut, turning her head away. She'd been hit enough by that accursed hanyo, that she knew she was fixing to get hit. Her body shaking, she doesn't dare look at the now angered daiyokai. Sesshomaru softens his expressions, and releases her from his grip.

"What was his name?" Sesshomaru speaks softer this time. Shiori opens her eyes, turning her head to look at the daiyokai. "N-Naraku." She says in a shy manner, bowing her head so that it was lower than his showing him that he was the dominate one, not her. Sesshomaru looks at her still shaking form, he steps back, as he lifts her chin to be eye-to-eye with him.

"When was the last time you saw him?" He gently asks, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She looks into his eyes, but can only see emptiness. "Well, when I was running from those yokais you killed.. He was chasing me.. But he stopped right before I ran into you." Shiori says, leaning her head into his touch. Her eyes close, feeling somehow safe with him.

"Sesshomaru.." She whispers, looking back up at him. He lets go of her chin, and turns around. "Get on." He says, kneeling down a bit, so that she could climb on his back. She nods, and does so. He holds her with his arm, as she wraps her arms around his neck, making sure not to choke him. He then leaps and starts running at great speeds.

She tightens her grip, not realizing how fast he could run. He was running into the direction that she had come from, following her scent. She lays her head down on his shoulder, her head laying in the creak of his neck. 'His scent is so strong..' She thinks, taking in every bit of his scent she could. He continues to run, but soon stops, and looks around. "Which way now?"

He asks. She points to the left, and he starts running again, somewhat faster than before. His grip tightens on Shiori, as he picks up the scent of the hanyo he was looking for. 'He's close.' His thoughts ran to Naraku, his yearning to kill the pathetic hanyo overwhelming. Shiori looks to Sesshomaru's left shoulder, obviously missing his arm.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your arm?" Her grip tightens, as she puts her head back down from looking at his shoulder. Sesshomaru huffs, not really wanting to answer the question, as he found it slightly annoying. "I lost it." He states, the most simple way to explain it. "Well no duh... How?" She asks in annoyance. He huffs again, but unwillingly answering the young girl's questions.

"My brother and I fight, I prefer him to be dead. Some time ago, he and I were fighting for our father's sword. He cut my arm off in return." Sesshomaru says, remembering the day he lost his arm. It didn't bother him, nor did it slow him down. "Why? That's the most stupid thing I think I've ever heard.. Jeeze dude.. So stupid.."

Sesshomaru stops, and lets go of Shiori; she falls to the ground with a thud. She glares at him, and gets up, wiping the dirt off of herself. She shoots another glare over to Sesshomaru, and looks around. "Its not far from here." She says, as she starts walking toward her capturers 'temporary' home. She already knew he didn't really live their, as she saw the dead bodies of its previous owners. "Ya'know, he could already be gone."

She mocks, looking over her shoulder to the inu daiyokai following her. He remains silent, not speaking to the yokai that led him to Naraku's domain. His mind was preparing for a battle. He pulled out his sword from his sash, gripping it tightly. A look of hatred showing itself on his normally emotionless expressions.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, Shiori shaking more with each step. She dreaded having to see that hanyo again. She wanted nothing more than to never see him again. But, she knew that this inu daiyokai was planning on killing the hanyo. "So uh.." She breaks the ice between the two. "So what did he do to you that made you want him dead? "

Sesshomaru looks at her, whom was looking over her shoulder as she walked. "He tried to use me to kill my brother for him. And.." He trailed off on the last part, not really sure how to say that Naraku kidnapped Rin. "Annnnnnd… What?"

Shiori slows down, so that she was walking beside Sesshomaru. He looks at her, then in front of himself again, continuing walking, getting closer to Naraku's 'hideout'. "And he kidnapped someone, and tried to use her to get me to do his bidding.."

With those words, Shiori's heart sunk, her head lowered. She had somewhat hoped that perhaps he didn't have anyone like herself. Perhaps, she and he could have something. From the moment she saw him, she had felt something for the inu daiyokai, something she never felt for anyone else. His voice, his golden eyes, his touch, his silky silver hair. Everything about him made her love him even more.

Yes, what she felt was indeed love. Love was unlike anything there was. Her heart had skipped a beat when he touched her cheek. The look in his eyes, though cold, she thought she had seen something else, something that was less cold, and more warm.. "Oh.. So, did you get her back?" A less hopeful sounding voice came from the yokai. She didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes." Was Sesshomaru's answer. The young woman's heart sank more, feeling like she wanted to just run, but didn't, though to her dismay. "That's good.. I bet she's grateful to have a daiyokai like yourself to protect her.." Shiori says, her heart feeling like it could stop beating at anytime. She wished only to leave, and never see him again.

"We're here." She says, pointing to an abandoned castle. Sesshomaru walks over to it, his senses working double time to find Naraku's scent. He was definitely here, but not now. His scent was diminishing from the place, and nothing but death was left behind. Sesshomaru puts his sword away, and turns to face Shiori.

"He's no longer here. Let's go." Shiori looked at him in unbelief. 'Did he just say for me to go with him?' Her thoughts whirling about. He walks past her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you coming?"

He asks, looking back at her. Yes, HE asked her to come, in his own way that is. She nods, and follows. Though, she didn't want to see the woman he had spoke of.. They walk in silence, neither saying a word. Shiori holds her head down, looking at the ground. Her heart was breaking with each step.

"Why did you want me to come with you?" The young yokai finally spoke up. Sesshomaru doesn't look back. "I think Rin would like you." He states, no emotion in his voice. Shiori looks at his back, highly confused. 'He thinks she'll like me? What? What the hell is he talking about?'

She shakes her head violently and tries to figure out as to what he was talking about. They walk for an hour in total silence. She finds herself not thinking of the inu daiyokai in front of her, and thinks about her lost village. 'Why did that damn hanyo have to destroy my home? I didn't care for the people in the village, nor did they care for me.. But.. Now I have nowhere to go..'

Shiori literally complaining in her head, she didn't realize that Sesshomaru had stopped. She only had enough time to yelp as she ran into the inu daiyokais back. "Gah!" Came from the young yokais mouth as she landed on the ground. A huff was heard from Sesshomaru but he said nothing further. Shiori looked up at the inu yokai that had abruptly stopped, and cause her fall.

"What's the big idea?" She spat, getting back up and dusting herself off. She straightens up and looks ahead of Sesshomaru. "We're here." He speaks, then walking into the camp. Shiori pears around the camp, seeing a small fire, a two headed dragon yokai lying under a tree, a toad yokai running up to Sesshomaru, but only getting stepped on by the inu yokai, and a little girl running up to him as well.

'A little girl? That's the girl he was talking about? A little girl? Not a woman!' Shiori feels her heart automatically get lighter, could it be that they could perhaps one day have something? Sesshomaru was definitely handsome, and obliviously powerful, but she wondered if he could love? The look of coldness in his eyes made her wonder.

"So, is this your camp?" She asked curiously, still looking around. The little girl noticed her, and ran right over, smiling. "Hi! My names Rin! What's yours?" She said still smiling. Shiori smiled down at her and knelt down to her level so she didn't have to keep looking up.

"Well hello Rin, my names Shiori." She said, as she held out her hand. Rin gladly grasps it and shakes. She giggles and looks over to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru-Sama! Is Shiori going to stay with us?" Rin asked, looking quite hopeful at her father figure. Sesshomaru looks over at Shiori, his eyes wondering her body.

"Yes Rin." He replied, his eyes fixed on Shiori. Shiori looked up at him, and seen his eyes, those golden orbs fixed on her. 'Why is he staring at me like that?' She thought, her face turning a slight red.

"Yay!" Rin yelled, jumping up and down. She smiled and laughed, letting go of Shiori's hand. Sesshomaru looked away from Shiori, his thoughts running back to her. 'She's beautiful..' He thought, his eyes lowering to the ground. His eyes slightly widen, as he feels his cock harden. He takes a deep, sharp breath, trying to calm down.

He walks over to a tree, close to where Ah-Un was laying, and sat down. Leaning his head against the tree, he closes his eyes. Rin went back to playing in the small stream that was near the camp. Shiori smiled, and straightened back up. She walks over to where Sesshomaru was resting, and sat beside him.

"So I'm staying with you huh?" Shiori broke the ever lasting silence that fell between them. Sesshomaru only opened one eye, looking over at her from the corner. A huff was heard from him, as he closed his eye again. "Yes. Is that not what you want?" He asked, moving his head and opening his eyes, looking straight at Shiori. Her heart leaped into her throat. 'Why am I feeling like this?' She thought.

"Uh, yeah.. I guess.." She said, looking down. He moved his hand to her chin, cupping it in his soft and strong hand. She looked back at him and blushed. Her eyes then found themselves looking at his left shoulder. "Did it hurt?" She asked, looking back up at his face. She put her hand on his, and leaned into his touch. His eyes were cold as always, as he studied her face.

"Yes." He said quietly. "Would you like to have it back?" She asked, curiously. He looked at her in surprise. 'Why would she ask something like that?' He thought. "Why would you even ask me that?" Sesshomaru hissed, his facial features slightly changing to an angry look. Shiori only looked in his eyes, looking for any sign of caring in them. She found none. Only emptiness filled them. As if he had no emotions what so ever..

"I'm asking because.." She paused, shifting her position so she was completely facing him. His hand never leaving her chin. "Because I can give it back to you.." She said quietly. Her lips brushing across his hand as she removed herself from his grasp. His hand fell to his lap. His eyes fixed on her. 'Is.. Is she telling to truth? Can she bring back my arm?' He thought to himself.

"You can't.. It was severed and left in the Netherworld.." He stated to her. She only laughed, and smiled at him. "It doesn't matter where it was severed silly." She laughed again. "I have a healing ability. I may not be able to fight, but I can heal. That's why that hanyo Naraku was keeping me with him. So I could heal him whenever."

She said, even though he kept her for serving him, and 'pleasing' him. She shuddered at the thought. The things he put her through. Something no one can imagine. Sesshomaru looked at her, his hand finding its way back to her chin. Shiori felt her heart skip a beat, as she felt a soft pair of lips press against hers..

Sesshomaru holds her chin tightly, and draws her closer, deepening the kiss. 'Why am I kissing her?' He thought, as he makes the kiss more passionate, kissing her slightly rougher. He breaks the kiss, and looks at her dazed looking face. "Do it." He says. She nods and gets up. "It might be best if we were a little more alone." She says, pointing toward the toad yokai, and the little girl.

"Its going to be painful. And I don't think you want them to see you in pain, yeah?" She said, her face looking more serious than ever. Sesshomaru stood up, and looked at Rin and Jaken. "Jaken. Watch Rin."

He said, as he looked back over to Shiori. He nodded to let her lead the way. They leave and walk for awhile in silence. Making sure they were quite a ways from the camp. Sesshomaru wondered why she was leading him so far. But he kept quiet. Finally they stop at a random pond. It was quite large, and had many flowers surrounding the area.

"This should be good enough. I had just found this place when those accursed yokais found me again..." Shiori said smiling at Sesshomaru, remembering him saving her. She sighs and faces Sesshomaru. "Well, why don't you sit? I need you to take your armor and shirt off, so I can properly get to your arm."

She said, looking at some herbs that were around the pond. He obeys and takes his armor and kimono shirt off, taking off his Boa as well. She picks some herbs, and turns back to face him. Her eyes widen at the sight before her. He was leaning against the tree that was beside the pond, his bare chest showing. 'Wow… He's really handsome...' She thought.

"Um, okay… Well, here goes. Are you ready?" She asked, sitting beside him. Examining his left arm, she takes some of the herbs she had picked, and mashes them together, then rubbing them around his severed arm. He watches her carefully, as she does so. "Remember… This is going to hurt… Badly…"

"Just get it over with." He replies to her. She nods and closes her eyes, her hands placed around his severed arm. She starts saying an enchant, and his arm begins to glow. His eyes widen, as he sees this happening to himself. Then it hits him. The agonizing pain hits his arm. He tosses his head back, as he tries to contain a scream. He grinds his teeth, tightening his fist. "How much longer?" He says between gritted teeth.

She doesn't even stop the enchant. Shiori continues with her work, and Sesshomaru's eyes slowly close, as he feels his consciousness slowly leaving him. Shiori opens her eyes to look at him, his breathing becoming labored, as the pain becomes too great for him to handle. Then, a bright light surrounds his left arm, as a faded arm appears out of nowhere. It becomes whole, and Sesshomaru falls slightly limp against the tree.

"It's done…" Shiori says, looking at her work. A perfect arm, just like the right one, even having the same markings. Sesshomaru looks down, his eyelids barely open. He lifts his new arm up, looking on either side of it. He drops his hand to his lap, as he closes his eyes.

"Thank you…" He says, as his consciousness leaves him, and he falls into darkness. Shiori gets on him, cuddling close to his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. 'Ah you don't have to thank me, I said I owed you.' She thinks with a small smile on her face, she felt content and safe with him.

The young female yokai wakes up the next morning to the feeling of someones hand running through her hair. She opens her eyes, and she shifts to sit up, only to meet a pair of golden orbs staring down at her.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Sesshomaru says as he shifts his hips, he had been sitting there awake for a couple hours now. Shiori blushed a little, and she quickly got off him. "Well if you had woken me up you wouldn't be sitting here still." She planly said as she rested her hands on her hips, a slight smile appearing across her lips as she looked Sesshomaru up and down. Sesshomaru stood up slowly, and he began to fix his kimono shirt and armor, then his Boa.

"We need to return to the camp." He says bluntly as he began to walk back to Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken. Shiori nodded and she began to follow the inu daiyokai, looking at him now. 'I can't believe I was asleep on him all night!' She thought, a sly grin starting across her lips. She couldn't help but love how that felt... To be with someone so great as Sesshomaru. She smiled a little as she followed behind Sesshomaru for awhile until they reached the camp, where Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken were waiting for Sesshomaru to return.

Sesshomaru nods his head as Jaken looked up to him, silently telling him to get ready to leave. The inu daiyokai then looked to Shiori before he started to walk away, Ah-Un getting up and he began to follow behind his master, along with Rin and Jaken. Shiori quickly followed behind him as well, she was happy to know there might be a slight chance between her and Sesshomaru.

A few months have passed since Sesshomaru and Shiori met, and they've became closer than ever. To the point they would often go off together to be alone. The female yokai loved Sesshomaru quite alot, she was grateful to have someone like him in her life. Though Naraku was still alive, the daiyokai had found something else to pursue, Shiori. In fact, only months after meeting her, he had decided to make her his mate.

"Where are we going?" Shiori questioned as she looked up at Sesshomaru, clinging to his arm with both hers. He shook his head and continued to walk. It was late, and they had left Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un at camp. "We're almost there now." Sesshomaru replied.

The young female yokai only huffed and shook her head at him. "That didn't answer my question!" She pouted, and Sesshomaru didn't even give her a second glance. Shiori sighed and looked in front of herself, squinting her eyes when she saw a small, but nice hut by a pond with a waterfall. When they walked closer she could see the whole area, and it was beautiful. The moonlight was shining down in onto the pond which made it sparkle. She gawked at it while Sesshomaru pulled her close, and headed for the hut. She shook her head and looked at him.

"What is this?" She asked, and Sesshomaru motioned for her to go inside. She huffed but nodded and walked in, looking around to see the hut was actually somewhat nice. Sesshomaru then gripped her arms and made her face him, looking down at her with his golden eyes. "Shiori... I've... Had alot of trouble in the past. But I enjoy being with you. I... Love you. Which is why I wish for you to allow me to mark you as my mate."

Sesshomaru's words were ringing through Shiori's ears as she stared into his eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she couldn't believe he wanted her of all people to be his mate. But she wasn't about to say no. She nodded eagerly and smiled brightly. "O-Of course... I... Would love to be your mate!" She spoke up, and Sesshomaru could be seen barely smiling, just enough to make Shiori smile even more.

That night, the two made love, and Sesshomaru marked Shiori as his mate, biting and leaving a scar on her shoulder. Shiori couldn't believe how happy she was the next morning when she woke up and Sesshomaru was holding her close. She felt happier than anyone ever could be in the world right now. And even Sesshomaru, had finally forgotten his pain. Nothing in his past mattered now that he had her. Shiori told Sesshomaru she wanted him to continue hunting Naraku, she too wanted to see him dead.

So, after they spent a couple of days of being alone together in their little sanctuary they both decided to head off once again, both having forgetting about their pasts and deciding to look towards the future, together.

End.

* * *

Wow, that was.. Well, anyways, please review. Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry it was cut short, like I said the ending is not the way I had planned to go, but its better than giving up and deleting it.

PS... Yokai = demon, daiyokai = great demon, inu daiyokai = great dog demon, and hanyo = half demon. At least thats what I've heard. XD


End file.
